Such secondary liquid containers are predominantly optimized in terms of construction space so as to be accommodated in motor vehicles. They are sometimes no longer arranged in the motor vehicle engine space which in any case has restricted dimensioning, but instead, for example, in one of the wheel cases or below the side trims in the back of the motor vehicle. Known containers consist of thermoplastic and are often extrusion blow-moulded. On account of the relatively concealed arrangement in the motor vehicle, they are provided with long filler pipes which are fitted at a location on the motor vehicle which is easily accessible for the motor vehicle user. The filler pipe is usually connected to the container in the upper region of the latter in the area where the maximum permissible liquid level is, that is to say above the floor, although, depending on the configuration of the container and the fitting of the filler pipe, the situation cannot be avoided where the mouth of the filler pipe issuing into the container may possibly be connected to the container even below the maximum permissible liquid level of the latter. So that the bleeding of the container during filling can be ensured, known containers are provided either with a bleeding valve or with a bleeding hose. The provision of bleeding valves is complicated in structural terms and the fitting of bleeding hoses is likewise complicated, particularly during the final assembly of the motor vehicle.